A Princess?
by horselover65
Summary: Sam finds out that she is a princess and she leaves with Jake to go to the castle but will happen with her in charge
1. Princess

**Okay here is a new story that I thought of and it will be good I hope!**

"Sam get up you have to go mend fences with Jake."

"WHAT! Why does he have to come so early? Normal people sleep in!" Complained a seventeen year old Sam. Jake had just gotten back from college and was now done with it so he had a job on the police force and was loving it.

"Sam come on."

"Fine." Sam got up and went to go take a shower. She got changed quickly and went downstairs to see that Jake was sitting at the table.

"Hey Brat come on lets go."

Sam just followed him outside not happy at all. Jake had already had tacked up Ace so she gave him a nod which meant thanks and he just smiled. They rode until they got to one section of the fence that was broken and Jake got right to fixing it while Sam was watching. Her cell phone rang and she saw that it was her dad.

"Hey day."

"Hi Sam I am calling because I just got a call that you are a queen. Your mom was the queen and when she died it went to her other sister who you have never met and that sister died so now you are the queen and the country people are coming and getting you today we already packed everything but I just wanted you to know."

"WHAT! I am a what! How could this be. I don't know how to run my own country jeez I barely know how to run a cell phone!"

"Sam calm down. I already talked to Jake's parents and he is going with you."

"Yet again WHAT!"

"Sam you are leaving in two hours and you are going to run an island called SLouise the S stood for Sam and Louise stood for Louise. Jake doesn't know so don't tell him."

"Fine. Bye dad."

"Bye."

Sam climbed down from Ace and sat beside Jake thinking of how much she was going to miss this place. She was about to close her eyes and dream about the Phantom when she saw a flash and a click. Jake stood up so fast that it made Sam dizzy.

"What was that?"

"Don't know don't care."

Jake let it go but Sam had a feeling it was reporters. Sam got to work and a half hour later they were done and riding back.

"Sam why is there a limo in your yard and my brothers and parents?"

"Well I will let them tell you."

Sam walked to the barn and thanked Ace for the ride and gave him one last kiss on the nose before she untacked him. WHen she was done and walking out of the barn she heard Jake yell "She is WHAT!" Sam walked over and stood there.

"Yes I am a queen now Jake and guess what your family is making you come with me that is why they have your bagguage."

"What Sam really?"

"Yeah Dad I don't want to go."

Sam felt herself being picked up and placed in the car along with Jake.

"Bye Sam call us you to Jake."

"DAD!"

But it was to late the limo was already driving off. Sam would never admit it but she was terrified they were going to have to fly there on a private jet and she had never been on an airplane before so she was nervous on how it would work. This other lady was in the limo and just watched them as they sat down.

"Hi. I am Hannah. Feel free to ask me any questions now."

"Hi I am Sam and the quiet guy that never talks is Jake. I am seventeen and Jake is twenty. I have a ton of questions first what do I have to even do?"

"You are the leader you can do whatever you want. It is almost like you are the president. Sign papers, go to balls, you have to make sure that you go out in public a lot and you have to wear cute clothes, declare war when we need to, really you do it all."

"Wow. How bad are the reporters?"

"Well since you are a kid and they know your mother they want to know the daughter well so pretty bad. That is why you have bodyguards. Jake will have to have some too."

"Bodyguards? How many?"

"Well you need bodyguards because people from other countries might what to take hold of your country so they will kidnap you and I think it is five for you Sam and two for Jake."

"Listen Hannah I am not going to have bodyguards and that it that. I don't wanna be followed around the house always knowing someone is watching my back."

"Well that is to bad because I was good friends with your mom and she said that her daughter would have five bodyguards no matter what and that she didn't want any danger ever to come near her daughter you got that?"

"Yeah but where will the bodyguards be?"

"Well one will stand outside your door the other ones will follow you around and never leave your side. One will always be in your room with you."

"How old are these guys?"

"Twenty. We do not take them older then twenty because they have to be really fit and be a black belt."

"Twenty wow. How old is the youngest guy that you have on the team?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow. They are good at fighting?"

"Yes don't worry. You will be safe with them the castle is huge. It is right by the beach so you have a really good view and then it is a farm ranch also. With a lot of green and rolling hills."

"Cool. So wait Jake will have to have bodyguards to?"

"Yeah. What is wrong with that?"

"Well since he isn't talking I will talk for him. He is strong and he hates having people doing things for him so I think it would be better for him not to have any."

"No. People will try anything trust me I have seen it before your mom was so beautiful everybody fell in love with her which sometimes is very annoying."

"Fine Jake I tried you are welcome."

Jake was not talking so when they got to the airport they went on the jet and took off. When they were going up Sam grabbed Jake's arm.

"Jake I am scared. I have never been on an airplane! What if it falls out of the sky and we all die. I don't wanna die!"

"Brat we will not die and it is fine. You can hold my arm if you want but still calm down."

"Fine Jake."

Sam fell asleep on the way trying to calm herself down.

"Brat wake up we are here."

Sam woke up and saw that her head was on Jake's shoulder.

"I am so sorry Jake you could have just pushed me off."

"It is fine Brat now just look out the window."

Sam did and gasped at what she saw!

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Marry?

**Here is the next chapter! Please leave a review**

Sam gasped. Her castle was huge. It had towers and was at least fourteen stories high. Hannah looked over and laughed at their reactions.

"I know it isn't much but one story is just your dressing room Sam."

"Are you kidding me this is huge. I never even seen a place this big. I live here?"

"Yeah and don't forget I need to show you guys something when we get in and you gusy have to meet your bodyguards."

"Fine but can we get the surprise first?"

"Yeah. You won't believe it when you see it."

They landed and then got in a limo that would take them to the palace.

"None of the reporters know that you are here because I didn't want them to see you in those kind of clothes. They are way to cowgirlish."

"So? This is how I dress."

"Well I guess you could wear them around the house but when you go out you need something nice."

"Fine."

They arrived and when Sam stepped out she saw that there were security guards standing on the roof and all over.

Sam went closer to Jake after she saw how big they were, Jake noticed and said."Sam you can do this."

"I know but still."

Before Jake had time to reply Sam was sent into her dressing room which was full of shorts, dresses, jeans, dresses, skirts, dresses, high heels, and more dresses. Sam groaned when she saw that she had to wear a dress. Sam was forced to put on a dress that was white and it touched the ground. Sam stepped out and got handed at least six inch high heels. Sam put them on with a deathly glare at them. When she stepped out of the room she saw Jake. He looked over her and bursted out laughing.

"What is so funny Jake Ely?"

"You in a dress and high heels? We will need an alumbulance to follow you if you were those high heels."

"Well I am sorry Jake I guess I will have to prove you wrong and did you know that I am wearing a strapless dress?"

"Yeah but Sam you will take it off in a mintue."

"No she can't Jake she has to tell people she is here so now she has to walk around and wave and smile at people."

"WHAT! Wyatt would kill you if you sent his daughter out in that kind of dress."

"Why?"

"Sam never wears those kind of dresses so I am going to go pick her out something else."

"No you are not."

Sam was then led out into the limo and put in it. Now it was only the lady and Jake standing there.

"You know Jake that girl trusts you a lot."

"Yeah we have known each other our whole lives."

"Now why were you against her wearing that dress.?"

"She didn't look comfortable in it and I want her to be happy and have fun with this since she will have to live in this place until she dies. I plan on making her have fun if you like it or not."

"Fine. But to let you know Sam has no time for playing and for what I saw of Sam she is so sweet and she hates to be wild and crazy."

"Wow. Good luck with that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. Now what am I here for?"

"Well Sam's dad felt better if someone she knew well came with her and since she trusts you that much he decided for it to be you. Now listen I didn't tell Sam this but reporters are going crazy about her and they are trying to get more and more pictures of her. Some might even sneak into the mansion. So I hired double the bodyguards."

"Just make sure that she is careful."

"Okay."

Two hours later Sam came back in and was wiped out.

"Wow. People sure love me. I got over two million roses thrown at me and signs."

"Cool Brat just to let you know that they reporters are all over you so I want you to be careful."

"Sure Jake I will but since I know what I am going to do first we can go to bed."

"Fine I am tired anyway."

They both went to bed Sam's bodyguards following them carefully.

Sam went right to bed knowing that tomorrow she would have to sign a lot of papers.

The next day Sam woke up at six and got out of bed to see that her bodyguards have left. Perfect thought Sam she quietly opened the door and got her i pod and started dancing to the song all over the house. Sam turned around and ran into somebody.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Brat calm down it is me and nice dance moves. I am so glad that I got that on tap."

"Give me the tape Jake Ely!"

"No."

He took of running and Sam followed. Jake was smirking and laughing and Sam decided that when she got close enough she would tackle him. She did and got the video tap and played it. There was Sam dancing.

"Jacob Ely you are so going to pay."

"Samatha Anne Forster it is not lady like to tackle people." Came the voice of Hannah.

"I know but-"

"Sam give Jake the video tape back." Sam did but then ran up to his room to get all of the tapes.

"Samantha leave Jake's things alone."

"But but those are mine when I was a kid."

"I know I gave them to those because you guys are going to get married it is tradition that whoever your mom put in the letter which is Jake will marry her daughter.

"WHAT!" Sam and Jake both shouted


	3. Letters?

**Here is the next chapter. I know this has been the longest time since I last updated but here I am!**

"I am not marrying Jake."

"Yeah we are not right for each other."

"Yes you are and don't worry all of us are going to help you guys get along."

"What does that even mean?" Asked a very confused Sam

"Nothing just trust us now you are getting married in a week and since it is Friday you will be married next Friday."

"Fine but I am not happy about this."

The lady didn't respond just walked away knowing that she would need a lot of plans to get them happy together.

"Jake! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry everything that they do are on your moms list so its not like anything embarrassing will happen."

"Yeah. Now give me all of my videos."

"NO never. I want to watch my future wife as a baby!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!"

Jake took of running with Sam in her dress following. Sam got really tired and went up to bed not caring that she was losing. She was almost up the steps when she heard Jake and a lady talking.

"Jake here are the videos."

Sam shot up from her bed and ran to where Jake was standing, grabbed the videos out of his hand and then ran into his bedroom and grabbed the rest of the videos. Sam sprinted back to her room and moved a picture on the wall to reveal a safe. Sam got the numbers to open it and she quickly put the videos in it, closed the door and put the picture back. Sam ran to her bed just as Jake came in her room.

"Brat give them back."

"I put them in your room Jake."

"Fine. Good night Brat."

Jake left and the lady came in Sam's room.

"Hi Sam I am just going to go over a couple of things with you."

"Sure that is fine but what is your name?"

"Cindy and you are going to marry Jake. You need photo shoots to get out to the magazines and you guys need to be seen out in public and I can't forget about your bodyguards they will be following you. We have to make Jake like you."

"Wait! He does not have to really like me I mean he is so over protective I think that he will not let himself like me nor any another guy. I was expecting to grow up old and alone." Sam said the last sentence so serious that the other lady laughed.

"Yeah right. Now don't worry your mothers list will be followed and I might add some of my own to the list. Now you are going to meet your bodyguards you will have four and Jake will have one."

Almost as on cue four huge looking guys came into the the room.

"Sam these are your bodyguards. Luke, Tommy, Daniel, and lastly Joe." As Cindy was talking she was pointing to the guys that she was naming. Most of the guys had blue eyes but one had brown eyes. They were all tall and looked ready to fight. Sam decided to speak up

"Hi. I am Samantha but call me Sam. By the way you guys are huge! I mean not in the bad way but I wouldn't mess with you guys ever. Who is Jake's bodyguard?"

"Hi Sam I am Luke and we decided that Jake will get Bob." Said Luke.

"Okay can I see Bob?"

All of a sudden Bob came into the room.

"Hi. I am Bob I will be your soon to be husbands bodyguard and I enjoy working for you."

"Thanks." Sam turned back to Cindy and the guys took there places in the room some outside some inside. Sam didn't want these guys following her every second so she asked Cindy "What are these peoples jobs and how are they going to do their job?"

"Well Sam they are going to follow you and everything. We don't want you getting shot or hurt. Believe it or not you have already received letters that are from not so happy people they think it is bad for somebody so young to run the island."

"WAIT! People want me DEAD!"

"Well some people yes but don't worry they have to get through four bodyguards and your husband."

Sam froze she couldn't believe that some people wanted her dead. It was her first day in the castle and people are sending bad letters. Sam did the only thing that she could do and what made her feel safe she ran to Jake's room. Sam busted in the door and saw that Jake was in bed sleeping. Sam jumped on his bed and hugged him for dear life.

"What the heck!" Yelled Jake "Brat what are you doing here?"

"Jake save me please." Sam had a death grip on Jake and wouldn't let go.

"Sam what is wrong?"

"People are sending letters to the castle and some people want me dead because they think I am to young to run a island." Sam looked up to see all the color drain from Jake's face.

"Sam you know that I won't let that happen."

"I know but help me." Sam had her head buried in Jake's side and would not look up.

"Sam do you want to stay here tonight with me?"

"Yes please." Sam got under the covers and curled herself up into a ball. Under the watchful eye of Jake and her bodyguards Sam fell asleep.

The next day Sam woke up and saw Jake sleeping next to her. Then the news from last night came back in her head and Sam whimpered. Jake and the rest of the bodyguards were by her in seconds.

"Sam what is wrong?" Asked a concerned Jake.

"JAKE!" Sam yelled then fainted!

"SAM." Yelled Jake.


	4. First Day Running

**Here is the next chapter. Please leave a review. **

"SAM!" Yelled Jake. He couldn't believe that she just fainted. With the bodyguards helping him they finally got Sam to wake up.

"Sam it is Jake you are fine honey what happened?"

"Jake I got scared I had a nightmare of somebody trying to shoot me and then I saw you save me!"

Jake was shocked and just hugged Sam as the bodyguards went back in their place. Sam fell back asleep knowing that Jake would protect her no matter what. Sam got woken up at ten.

"Sam you have to go run the country." Said Jake trying to not sound tired.

"Fine. I will but what do I do? Tell people what to do?"

"Sam you are the queen there has to be a book telling you what to do just follow that book and you will be fine."

"Okay thanks I guess I better get up."

Sam went into her own room with the bodyguards following her. Sam went in her bathroom and changed into sweatpants and into a t-shirt that said "I Love Cowboys" on it. Sam plugged her i-pod in and turned the volume up loud while she danced around her castle. Sam took off dancing around the halls and running though them. The bodyguards were running after her trying to catch up. Sam was dancing to I Got A Feelin" by Billy Currington. (ONE OF THE BEST SONGS EVER) when she ran into something hard. Sam looked up and saw Jake standing there smirking.

"Are those your only dance moves Brat?" Sam felt herself turning red.

"Yes they are and I know they are great any you are welcome for giving you a show." Sam replied wanting to punch him in the face.

"Wow I am hurt but you have to go rule the country know good luck."

Jake walked away and Sam went to go find where her desk was. Sam passed millions of rooms before she came to one that was her office. On her huge desk were a bunch of papers that she needed to sign and things she had to do. First on the list was to meet the military that was fighting for the island. Sam went out the front door with her bodyguards closely behind and looked at the millions of soldiers standing in front of her. Sam didn't know what to do.

"Okay hi people I am Sam Forster. Call me Sam. I am new here and still catching on and to tell you the truth I stink at doing speeches and I have no idea what I am supposed to say but I know one thing for sure. Please be patient with me even though it may be hard. I am told that I have to say something inspiring so here it goes. Don't get killed. How was that?"

Everybody started laughing thinking that she just made a joke. Sam waved to everybody and went inside where she saw Jake bending over because he was laughing so hard.

"Jake what is so funny?"

"Well what you said. I hope that wasn't to inspiring for them."

"Oh be quiet."

Sam had just turned to hit him when she heard Hannah call her name.

"Sam the people love you and Jake together and they want more pictures of you guys before you get married so you will have reporters following you everywhere you go today and you have to stick by each other sides. Please be nice to each other and don't be boring that they want to leave. Have fun and here they are."

Two camera people came up beside Hannah and started taking pictures right away. Sam didn't want to get her picture taken and turned to Jake where she put her head in his chest and he put her arms around her.

"Jake I don't want to do this lets make a run for it on three and get a swimsuit we will go swim in the lake." Sam whispered when she saw Jake nod she counted to three and then they both ran. To their rooms and got what they needed. Sam changed and put her clothes back over her two piece swimsuit and then ran to the lake with Jake right behind her. When they got there Sam hurried up and took off her clothes leaving on her swimsuit and jumped in the lake. Jake followed soon after. Sam was floating on her back enjoying being outdoors and not worrying about cameras when a flash came her way. Sam groaned and looked at Jake who went swimming the other way under the water. Sam followed knowing that they could lose the people with the cameras. They kept swimming for a while and then Sam felt herself being picked up by Jake.

"JAKE set me down."

"Okay." Jake let her down and she splashed into the water. They were both playing in the water unaware that the cameras had found them and were taking pictures. Sam was floating on her back when Jake picked her up by the waist.

"Somebody looks tired." Said Jake knowing that Sam didn't get a great nights sleep.

"Yeah I am." Sam snuggled into Jake's chest and fell asleep while he was still in the water. He decided to let her stay there and he rocked her back and forth.

"Jake I..."

* * *

**Don't you love a cliff hanger?**


	5. Beach

**Here is the next chapter. Please leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

"Jake I... I love you." Sam whispered in her sleep so quiet that Jake could barely hear her. Jake was holding Sam still unaware of the people with the cameras. Sam woke up when he was walking onto the shore and ran back into the water after she dropped down.

"Sam did you just wake up."

"Yeah. I am going to do lay down in the sun for a bit."

"Fine Sam I will come over in a little bit I want to swim for a little more."

"Fine." Sam walked over to where two towels were spread out together and lied down on one of them wrapping her other soft blanket around her. Cameras were going off every single second. Jake was still swimming when rain came pouring down. Sam was still asleep and Jake hurried over to carry her back home. Sam was still wrapped up tight in his arms when she hugged him tight. Jake got her home and carried her up the steps where they were greeted with cameras inside.

"What are all of these cameras doing here? I thought there were no cameras inside the castle. Hannah what is going on?"

"Well you need to go out in public like shopping. People like it when you guys are together and can't stop looking at each other. Like the Proposal you have all seen that movie. At first they hate each other and know they love each other. So that is what is going to happen to you."

"So what are you doing to make us do?"

"Oh not what I am going to make you do Sam's mom left me a whole bunch of notes that tell me what to do. There are hidden cameras everywhere so good luck." Hannah walked off leaving a confused and upset Jake. Come on Jake it is Sam's mom if she is anything like Sam it won't be that bad Jake thought and was hoping. Jake sat Sam in her room and woke her up where she got changed in the bathroom to mini shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Sam was just going to go to bed when she noticed Jake things in her room.

"HANNAH!"

Hannah was in her room in seconds.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Why are Jake's things in my room?"

"Well the wedding got changed till tomorrow so it is about three weeks early. So tonight he is sleeping in his own room but tomorrow you two will be married and be sent off on your honeymoon with your five bodyguards."

"THE WEDDING IS WHEN!"

"Sam I told you that it is tomorrow so everything is set up. All you need to do is say I do and then you are married."

"Fine but I am not happy about this. Does Jake know about this?"

"No."

'Well I would tell him but I am too young to die so you can." Said Sam laughing at the expression of Hannah's face.

Sam walked off seeing that Jake was walking in and over to Hannah. Sam hid behind the couch wanting to hear what was going to happen. All Sam heard was Jake yell "NO WAY!" then a "I will do it but only for Sam." Sam then was carried to the dressing room by her bodyguards. Finally her dress was picked out and Sam got carried to bed. The next morning Sam got woken up early and was into her dress. Then she had to go down where all cameras were and into the wedding. Sam was trying to not panic as the doors opened and Sam gasped at what she saw.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	6. The Wedding

Okay here is the next chapter.

* * *

Sam gasped at what she saw. Jake was standing there in a tuxedo and looking nervous. Sam took a deep breath and then let it out. She started down the isle smiling at Jake's family that was standing, Jake's mom was crying thinking about how it was her youngest son that was getting married. Finally Sam was next to Jake and the preacher was saying all of these things about loving each other till they were dead. It was their turns to say I do.

Jake went first and looked nervous but said "I do."

Sam looked around and then said "I do."

It was time to kiss the bride. Jake looked at Sam sorry written all over his face and then he kissed her and ended it quickly. They took each others hands and walked down the isle and out the doors to be greeted by camera's flashing their way. Sam was just going to run back into the building when one of the bodyguards stepped out in front of them and the rest surronded them so noboy could see inside them.

"Jake where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"I don't really know. I am pretty sure it is somewhere far in the country or that was what I heard." Said Jake hoping that Sam would like the idea he had suggested to the people that were planning it.

"Great! I hope it is that idea then. I could go for some country land with riding horses twenty four seven and enjoying the barn smell again."

"Brat you really like that smell?" Asked Jake trying to keep from making fun of her."

"Yes I do and you can wipe that smirk off of our face Jake Ely because I may be your wife but I am not going to be nice." Said Sam laughing at the way Jake seemed to be shocked. Even the bodyguard next to Sam almost started laughing at what Sam had said.

They had reched the limo and Sam got in followed by Jake. Sam sat back in her seat looking forward to where they were going.

"Hey Jake I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out and marrying me. I knew I couldn't have down it if I was you but I am glad that you stayed strong and were able to last." Said Sam turning red at the thought of him doing this just for her.

"No problem Brat but don't worry we will be anything but a married couple. I am going to sleep on the floor when we get to our honeymoon and when we get back to your castle."

"Jake we are going to take turns. There is no way that I am letting you sleep on the floor the whole time. Every other day we will change. My mind is made up so don't try to change it because it won't work." Said Sam crossing her arms. Jake looked at the bodyguards and noticed that they were about to start laughing. Jake rolled his eyes at them letting them know he wanted to do the same thing.

"Sam you are running the country I will be the most hated man if I let you sleep on the floor. I like my face the way it is. Please don't let people change it."

"Jake cowboy up. I want to do it and if anyone has a problem with that then they can deal with me."

Jake couldn't help it then. He bursted out laughing then when he saw Sam's face of outrage he started laughing harder.

"JAKE! I am serious. Nobody will know so it is fine. Now do you know when we are going to get there?"

"Yeah I think the driver said it was about an hour away and we have been driving for about forty minutes so I think we will be there in twenty minutes." Sam nodded and got comfortable and fell asleep for the next couple of minutes. What seemed like two second later Sam felt herself being shaken awake.

"What?"

"We are here Sam and our bodyguards have taken everything up to our room so all I need to do is get you in the house. I hear this is our second house. It is a six hundred acre ranch. We have horses, pigs, chickens, hens, roosters, cows, dogs, barn cats, and much more. We take in all animals mostly we save animals that were going to the slaughter house or animals that were going to be put down for no reason."

As soon as Sam heard the word animals she was up and running toward the house to change since she was still in her wedding dress.

Sam changed into jeans and a t-shirt and ran out the door with bodyguards following to go to the barn.

"Wow." Sam said amazed at how nice the barn was even on the outside. It was a huge red barn with white on the doors. Sam then ran inside and was surprised to see that the inside was even nicer then the outside. There was not one peice of hay outside of the stalls and in the isle. It was the cleanest barn she had ever seen and there were at least 64 horses in there. Sam went up and petted one that had a name tag that said Sugar.

"Hi Mrs. Ely. I am Sarah I am the one taking care of this place. I hope it meets your standards. I wasn't sure what you were used to so I did the best I could. If you need anything in here please let me know. The other people that work here are making sure that everything else out in the the feild is going smoothly. As you can see this is a very nice barn and I want to say thank you for taking the time to come here. Most queens or kings don't even visit here because they think animals are nasty."

"Well Sarah it is nice to meet you and please call me Sam. The barn is so nice and I can tell that you take care of it. I can do some work while I am here. I grew up on a ranch so I am used to it. By the way do you have files on the horses that you have here and all the other animals because knowing Jake he will want to look at their records to see what we have here. Don't ask I am pretty sure it is a guy thing."

"Yes we do have records but I hate to leave but it is my turn to make sure that these horses get their excersise so I am going to go take them around the yard feel free to do whatever you want and the files are in my office in the filing cabients. They are in Alphebetically order with their name."

Sarah walked away and Sam stood there knowing that she was going to like that girl. The girl had to be seventeen the same age as Sam. Sam knew she wanted to ride so as she was going down the barn isle trying to figure out what horse she was going to ride Sam heard a deep voice that said

"You are here already aren't you."


	7. Having Fun

**I know it has been at least two weeks I think since I have updated this story. I am so sorry with school it has been so hard!**

**

* * *

**

Sam screamed and saw her bodyguards come running towards her to see what was wrong and she also saw Jake down on his knees laughing.

The bodyguards stopped when they saw what happened and went back to their places.

"I am going to go riding." Said Sam crossing her arms since she was mad at Jake for scaring her.

"Well Sam I hate to tell you this but I am coming with you. I can't let me _wife _go out alone with six bodyguards. I mean come on do you think I would be really that mean?"

"Well let me think about that YEAH!" Answered Sam rolling her eyes.

Jake just smirked and Sam mounted the horse and they both took off at a trot having the bodyguards following.

"I was thinking that maybe we could check out the land and see what we have here." Sam said staring out into the big open fields ahead.

"Sure." Jake was making sure that Sam's horse didn't act up. Sam had her horse go at a gallop and Jake did the same.

"Jake it is so pretty down here. I wish we could stay here forever. We are supposed to be having fun on this honeymoon and besides of riding every chance we get we also have to have parties where people tell us congrats and we have to have fun."

"Sam we have to turn back." Sam did that and hurried back to the barn and put the horses away.

"Sam and Jake your party guests are coming in an hour. They want to take pictures with you. Plus reporters are coming."

"Great." Answered Sam rolling her eyes.

"Oh and also we have a dress for you that you need to wear for this party."

Sam looked at Jake her eyes pleading him to do something instead he just smiled and smirked.

Sam got taken by the arm from Cindy and into a fitting room. Sam tried in all of these ball gowns until she saw a purple one that looked good on her. It had sparkles on the top and was long. (PICTURE IN PROFILE.)

Sam came walking down the stairs in purple high heels (PICTURE IN PROFILE) and Jake came in a suit.

"Jake after this night I am never getting in this dress again, and do you know what time everybody is coming?"

"They should be here any minute and remember we have to be a happy couple and as soon as they leave we can stop and just be friends." Jake said as he took in Sam's worried face expression.

All of the guests were already in the dining room and the reporter waiting for their grand entrance by the stairwell. Cindy came and told them it was time to do downstairs and Jake went down first and then stopped at the last step so he could take Sam's hand when she was down with the stairs. Here came Sam and a bunch of camera flashes landed on her. Jake took her hand and led her into the dining room. As soon as the reporters got a couple of pictures of them together they were asked to leave which they took nicely knowing it was just an honor getting into the party.

"Hi. I am the queen of England. I am so pleased to meet you. I must saw you have a nice second home. Now Jake or would you rather be called king and queen?"

"Sam and Jake is fine if you don't mind." Said Sam smiling at the older woman.

"Okay well as I was saying here Jake you must be lucky to be married to Sam here. I am so sorry about your Mom and her sister. It must take some courage to do this. Now are you going to tell the press about your private life like what you like doing or keep it on the down low?"

"I am not sure. I mean I don't like it when people are nosy but listen it was so nice meeting you but if you don't mind I should go say hi to our other guests." Sam said hoping that the Queen wouldn't think she was rude.

The Queen just smiled and nodded her head and Sam turned around when she ran into someone and almost fell down. Jake caught Sam right before she would have hit the floor. There were camera flashes because somehow a few reporters sneaked back in. Sam held onto Jake tight loving the feeling of being safe in his arms. The person that knocked into Sam looked at her and Sam could tell it was a mean ruler by his face.

"Listen you may be the reason why I am at this party but if you even come near me I will hurt you."

Sam just hid her face in Jake's chest wanting this guy to go away. The bodyguards were watching and came over and dragged the guy out of the party.

All of the Queens and Princesses seemed to get along with Sam and Jake got along with the guys. At six everybody left and Sam looked at Jake.

"I am so glad that is over. Do you want to go to the barn after we change?" Sam asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure." They both went to their rooms and changed. Sam was out first because she had an easier outfit to get out of.

Sam ran to the barn bodyguards following her and then when she got there she tacked up Blackie. Jake still hadn't come out so Sam started riding in the pasture knowing Jake would go nuts if she took off without him. Sam saw Jake and her smile went away.

"Sam we can't ride. We have to go dancing there are balls that we will have to go to and Cindy wants us to look like we know what we are doing so I told her that we would go to town. It was the only thing I could do to make us free of dancing."

Sam put the horse away and climbed into the car and when they got to town people were waving and yelling that the Princess was coming. Jake got out first and took Sam's hand like they were told to do. Sam hated the flashes of cameras they were getting from reporters and phones from other people so Sam went to a water fountain and put her hand in the cold water and then splashed Jake. He looked shocked and then splashed Sam. She started running and Jake ran after her saying "You better get back here." Everybody was taking pictures but it felt to Sam that Jake was the only one nearby.

Sam ran back the other way knowing that Jake would have to turn around fast which would give her a head start. Sam was wrong because Jake was right by her. He pushed her and she fell in the fountain pulling him in with her. The bodyguards were laughing knowing it was just what they would do and reporters were going nuts. They went over to the fountain and saw they both laughing. All the families were laughing know they just wanted to have a good time.

Sam got up from the fountain soaking wet.

"Sorry guys we have been friends since we were in diapers and ever since I was the Princess I missed playing pranks and fooling around with him and everybody was looking at me like I was something special. I think that just proved that I like to have fun too. By the way I let Jake catch me on that one." Everybody started laughing and yelling you go Sam. All of a sudden Mary's Song by Taylor Swift came on and everybody started laughing because that song sounded like Sam and Jake.

"Okay thank you everyone and please make time for fun in your lives. It is good to be serious but you need fun to." Sam waved and Jake came up behind her and whispered in her ear "Good job Sam they really like you. By the way you better run." Sam ran to the car everybody laughing at the two of them. They went to bed when they got to the palace and the next morning Sam woke up by Cindy standing over her.

"Sam explain this to me." Sam looked at the paper Cindy held out to her and in the headlines it said Everybody Needs Some Fun and there was a picture of Sam and Jake. Nothing bad it just said that everybody even famous people have to have funny moments.

"Cindy what is wrong with this?"

"Sam famous people can't have fun."

"Yes, they can. If you think they can't then we need to show you how to have fun." Cindy walked out and Sam was thinking about how she was going to prove it to Cindy that she can have some fun.


	8. Questions and Answers

**I am so sorry that I have not updated soon. I am trying to get all of my stories updated in the next three days. Please review they mean a lot to me!**

**

* * *

**

Sam went and got Jake to talk about how they were going to make Cindy have some fun. When Sam walked into Jake's room she saw Jake sitting on his bed looking out the window.

"Jake Cindy needs to learn how to have some fun. Do you have any ideas?" Sam asked hoping that Jake would take this seriously.

"Sam you can't make someone have fun. She will have fun when time comes. Maybe just be yourself and do some wild things that you beg her to join in." Sam was about to say something when Cindy walked in the room.

"Sam, Jake listen the whole country knows that you really don't act like a married couple behind the doors of this house so we need to fix that. You guys are both in guest rooms right now so we are going to make you guys go in the master bedroom. You two will also have to share a bed, bathroom, and everything else in the room. Your bags are already in there and Sam all of your country wants you to take the day off and spend time with your husband and really get to know him." Cindy said and before any of them had a chance to reply she walked out of the room.

"Come on Sam it isn't that bad. Let's go check out our new room and we can decorate it just the way we want to."

Jake took Sam's hand and together they walked down the hall to the master bedroom. When Jake opened the door Sam was shocked. The bedroom was huge. It was ten times larger than a normal bedroom and the bathroom was two time larger then a normal bedroom too. The bathroom had a toilet, bathtub, double sinks with a huge counter space, with shelves on the walls to put make up or whatever in. Sam looked at the shower and saw that it was fancy looking and made of all glass. Jake also saw the shower and looked at Sam.

"Don't worry if one of us is in here we will just lock the door so the other person can't enter. I wonder why they made the shower so see through. On the other hand did you see the sinks? They are great!"

Sam nodded her head and opened her shelf on the wall by the sinks and saw all of her make-up sorted and perfume sorted alphabetical. Sam knew something was missing and went in her old room's bathroom and grabbed a picture that was a farm with a bunch of pastures looking out from the farm. Sam put it in her new bathroom along with her i-pod radio since she liked to listen to music when she was getting ready. Sam walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. All of Sam's clothes were already put away so Sam turned to Jake who was sitting in a chair. Sam sat on the king sized bed and noticed that the bed was soft and comfy.

"Hey Jake do you want to ask questions and I will answer them and then we will switch?" Jake looked up and smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure I want to ask the questions first and you answer them. Now what do you like to do in your spare time?" Jake asked.

"Well I love to ride in my spare time but I also love reading magazines and listening to music." Sam replied.

"Okay well how do you like being the queen?" Jake asked. Truth was that he really wanted to know these things about her.

"Well it is okay. I mean I really don't do a whole lot. Sometimes I just want to go back home in Nevada. But on the other hand this place is great!"

"Well that's good. Now if you could change on thing about yourself what would it be?"

"Well my height. I am so short. You are so tall and I feel like a little kid when I am standing next to you. Plus maybe being taller would make it easier to get up on the horses."

Jake didn't know what to say so he said "Sam you are perfect just the way you are even your height. I wouldn't have liked you any other way. Now what do you look for in husbands or what do you want them to act like?"

Sam was shocked that he said that to her but smiled and said "Thanks for saying that and I want somebody that is sweet, loves horses, caring, can make me laugh, and will protect me but not that much. I mean I still want to be able to breathe without him worrying."

Jake laughed at the thought of him doing that to her.

"What do you want to happen with your life?"

"Well to tell you the truth Jake I am not really sure. I know I want to be around animals so I want to own a ranch. I also want to be happy. I don't want to be mean at all during my life."

"Okay well that is nice. Do you want to ask me questions or do you want me to keep asking you questions?" Jake asked hoping that she would tell him she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Um well I have one question for you and then I want to go get ready for bed. Now I want the truth for this question. I hate being lied to and this is important." Jake nodded his head getting nervous.

"Jake did you really want to get married to me or where you forced to get married to me?" Sam asked.

Jake looked at Sam for a second and then answered.

"Sam at first I wasn't sure about the whole getting married thing but then when I was thinking about it at night I knew that you were right for me. I care about you and I hope you know that. Now do you want to shower first?" Jake asked trying to change the subject and he guessed that it worked when Sam nodded. Sam went over to her dresser and got a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and underwear and brought it in with her in the bathroom. He heard the water start and when Jake knew for sure that she was in the shower he went to his room and came back with pictures of Ace, Witch, Singer, Blaze, and Blackie and put them up on the wall.

Just as he hanged up the last picture Sam came out fully dressed and saw the pictures.

"Jake I love the pictures thank you so much!"

Sam hugged him and then climbed in bed. They had agreed that they would both sleep in the bed but they had to stay on their own sides. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Do you want Sam and Jake to have a baby in the later chapters? Yes or no? Leave it in a review with the answer or PM me whatever one works for you. Then also if you have any ideas how I should bring it up that they are having a kid if you want them to. PM me those ideas! Thanks guys you are the best.**

**Horselover65**


End file.
